


Let’s make one last mistake

by helgatrush



Series: Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Марко не спрашивал, что именно случилось там, у польского Управления. Если что-то локальное, то он и так узнает потом в отчётах. А если проблема посерьёзней, то и ему позвонят. Так вот, ему позвонили.---Биарриц, Август 2019
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795450
Kudos: 2





	Let’s make one last mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [сезонный фест](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)  
> \---  
> Некоторые отрицательные NPC умирают, упоминание терроризма.

– Специальный агент Марко Ройс, – Марко не видел вошедшего, но истерику в его голосе слышал отчётливо. – Что у вас тут случилось?  
Марко только плечом дёрнул. Правым – в левой руке он держал пистолет, дуло которого было направлено в сторону Роберта. Сам Роберт стоял на коленях в порушенном дракой фойе ресторана, и, почти не моргая, смотрел на Марко. Пистолет в его руках Роберт, конечно же, игнорировал. Как и другие пистолеты агентов спецслужб восьми стран, все из которых были направлены на него.  
– Стреляй, ты чего ждёшь? – Роберт был абсолютно расслаблен: плечи опущены, руки сложены в замочек за спиной, и даже дышал он ровно, зараза польская.  
– Не получится, – Марко говорил очень тихо, одними губами, чтобы слышал только Роберт, и тот ловил каждое его слово. Будто Марко не пистолет в подрагивающих руках держал, а в постели Роберта под колени подхватывал.  
– Получится, – так же тихо и спокойно ответил он, закрыл глаза и, улыбнувшись, повторил: – Стреляй же, ну?  
Марко прицелился, облизнул губы и нажал на курок.

_За 30 часов до выстрела._

Марко сидел за кухонным столом, подобрав под себя ноги, и орудовал паяльником. Работа его требовала полной сосредоточенности, и присутствие Роберта вообще не помогало.  
Зацепившись ногами за приколоченный в дверном проёме кухни турник, Роберт плавно поднимал корпус, утыкался лбом в колени, а потом вновь распрямлялся. Припорошенный дождём свет обнимал его покрытую потом грудь, и Марко, засмотревшись, ткнул себя паяльником в палец.  
Ойкнул и схватился за ухо, как мама делала, когда обжигалась во время готовки.  
– Осторожнее, – спокойно сказал Роберт. Как он говорить умудрялся во время упражнений, для Марко оставалось загадкой. Сам Марко начинал задыхаться уже после часа бега на тренировках, куда Роберт его с завидной регулярностью вытаскивал.  
– Сам осторожнее, – проворчал тот и снова уткнулся в увеличительное стекло, за которым микрочип было видно лучше.  
– Что ты вообще делаешь?  
– Сюрприз, – Марко аж язык высунул от усердия. – Пока не получится, не скажу.  
Роберт хмыкнул и продолжил свою тренировку. Когда на уголке стола зажужжал его телефон, он только тронул пальцем наушник в ухе и, даже не сбившись с дыхания, ответил:  
– Да, Лукаш.  
Марко вздохнул и почесал ухо, в котором был такой же наушник. Даже в выходной. Роберт свой и на ночь надевал – спасибо, что хоть на время секса скидывал его в тумбочку.  
Снова склонившись над столом, Марко взялся за пинцет и паяльник. Судя по голосу Роберта, времени у него оставалось не очень много.  
Они смирились с этим уже давно. Ну, с тем, что всё может пойти по пизде в любой момент – что посреди ночи может зазвонить телефон, что где-то кто-то кого-то отравит «Новичком», что нужно будет вставать, работать и спасать мир. Иногда – вместе, страхуя друг друга, но чаще – по отдельности.  
Он не спрашивал, что именно случилось там, у польского Управления. Если что-то локальное, то Марко и так узнает потом в отчётах. А если проблема посерьёзней, то и ему позвонят.

– Носки, зубная щётка, запасная обойма, – перечислял Роберт, стоя посреди спальни Марко в одном полотенце, и в его тёмных волосах всё ещё были видны капли воды. На смятом покрывале лежала полупустая спортивная сумка с потрескавшимся от времени логотипом Варшавской Легии, в которую Марко успел сложить почти все нужные для командировки вещи Роберта, пока тот был в душе.  
– Пистолет, второй том «Утраченного времени» Пруста и вот это, – подхватил Марко и перекинул ему бархатную коробочку, которую Роберт поймал не глядя, качнул в ладони и только после этого, осознав, что это, ошарашенно посмотрел на Марко. – Чип слежения, ты сам просил.  
Марко видел, как на лице Роберта отразилась гамма самых разнообразных чувств: изумление, ликование и почему-то – разочарование, которое тут же сменилось его обычной серьёзностью. Роберт выдохнул, с усилием разжал невольно стиснувшуюся в кулак руку и достал из коробочки кольцо. Тонкая полоска платины, над которой Марко трудился всё утро.  
– Он работает от тепла тела, так что постарайся не снимать без лишней необходимости, – Марко не смотрел на Роберта, пока тот неловко надевал кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки. – После разрядки он отправляет сигнал тревоги с последней локацией. Я постарался сделать его лёгким и тонким, чтобы оно тебе не мешало.  
– Не мешает, – голос у Роберта немного изменился, но Марко не придал этому большого значения. – Тебе нужно такое же.  
– У нас же все чипы тут, – он ткнул себе в руку, подумал и перевёл палец к сердцу. – Или тут. Короче, в кровеносной системе всей, так что не понадобится.  
Роберт только хмыкнул и, не глядя на Марко, отвернулся к шкафу, доставая из него свои джинсы и водолазку, а Ройс плотнее упихал в сумку свёрнутый в рулон бронежилет и застегнул молнию. И даже не вздрогнул, когда Роберт обнял его со спины, утыкаясь носом ему в затылок. Он, как всегда, подошёл бесшумно, но Марко, привыкший к этому за много лет, даже не удивился.  
– Поймал, – негромко сказал Роберт, и Марко усмехнулся. Он накрыл рукой ладонь Роберта, чувствуя, как холодит кожу кольцо:  
– Не убегал, – честно сказал он. – Иди, давай, и возвращайся живым.  
Стоило ему закрыть за Робертом дверь, и в ухе запиликал сигнал звонка. Марко усмехнулся, тронул пальцем наушник, включая звук, и уцепился руками за турник на входе в кухню, даже не делая попытку подтянуться:  
– Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у нас случилось?

_За 25 часов до выстрела._

– Я вообще не понимаю, что у нас случилось, но все на ушах стоят, – Марио говорил спокойно и даже не смотрел на Марко, уделяя всё внимание дороге. Он приехал через полчаса после звонка и теперь уверенно вёл неприметный чёрный мерседес к объездной вокруг Ганновера. – Юрген ничего не объяснил, только сказал быть в штаб-квартире до конца дня и избегать мест большого скопления людей.  
Марко отвлёкся от ноутбука. Он так и ехал с ним на коленях, цепляясь то к одной Wi-Fi точке, то к другой, и отслеживал трафик со всех новостных ресурсов Европы.  
Сервера Конторы были недоступны – о радиомолчании и локдауне Марио предупредил его ещё по телефону, и от этого было всё тревожнее. Марко как-то привык уже, что у него были все инструменты и все ресурсы для решения абсолютно любой задачи, но теперь, без стоящей за спиной мощи Конторы, ему было неуютно.  
Марио тронул пальцем поворотник и толкнул Марко локтем:  
– Матсу звонил?  
– Звонил, не отвечает. Мюллер тоже.  
– А тот твой стажёр из медицинского департамента?  
– Юлиан, – напомнил Марко и пожал плечами. – Не думаю, что стоит его дёргать, он вряд ли в курсе.  
Он перевёл взгляд на динькнувший сигналом ноутбук и, повернув его к Марио, присвистнул:  
– А может, и в курсе.  
– Голосом, Марко, голосом, – Гётце раздражённо указал на дорогу, а затем на руль. – Вот поэтому у тебя прав и не было.  
– Но теперь-то есть! – оскорбился Марко, но ноутбук отвернул. Он посмотрел в окно, за которым мелькали одинаковые столбы и не менее похожие деревья. – Короче, скопления людей. Вот ты это сказал и добавил ту самую переменную в анализ. Помнишь, я тебе в начале года рассказывал про слухи о климатическом оружии из-за изменения паттернов миграции гусей…  
– Мало тебя Юрген за хреновые отчёты ругал, – усмехнулся Марио, и Марко, насупившись, короткими фразами высказал:  
– Биотерроризм, неизвестный вирус или токсин, потенциальная угроза всей Европе.  
– А гуси тут причём?  
– А как, по-твоему, распространялась чума в тринадцатом веке?  
– Крысами, как ещё? – Марио пожал плечами и ткнул в экран навигатора, проверяя, сколько осталось ехать до Берлина. – Звони этому своему стажёру, и за Лерте смени меня.  
Марио, как всегда, даже не стал задавать дополнительных вопросов, приняв выкладки Марко как единственное понятное решение. Чума – так чума, гуси – так гуси. Не инопланетяне – и на том спасибо.  
Марко только головой покачал. Он знал Гётце уже почти десять лет, половину из которых они вместе работали на Контору, а Марко всё ещё удивлялся этой его способности адаптироваться к любым обстоятельствам.  
Он набрал номер Юлиана Брандта, с которым они успели поработать над взломом одной подпольной лаборатории по производству героина из лекарства от кашля сразу после возвращения из Бадена. Юлиан был толковым пареньком, и Марко нравилось, как у него мозги работали, хотя он ничегошеньки и не понимал в этих его аминокислотах и митохондриях.  
Юлиан трубку не поднял, но сразу, как закончилось время записи голосовой почты, Марко получил сообщение.  
Одна фотография, немного размазанная, будто у Юлиана рука дрожала. А на снимке – маркерная доска, на которой громоздились какие-то формулы и схемы. Пробежав глазами по неровным строчкам, Марко только разочарованно поморщился, смахивая снимок с телефона на экран ноутбука.  
– Он серьёзно считает, что это мне о чём-то скажет?  
Марио пожал плечами и свернул на парковку у заправки. Заглушил мотор, выбрался на прогретый солнцем асфальт и потянулся. Он размял шею, сделал пару наклонов и посмотрел на дверь магазинчика.  
– Там есть кафе, тебе взять что-нибудь?  
– Холодный кофе и яблочный пирог, – Марко тоже вылез из машины и опёрся бедром на горячий капот. – Шефу позвони.  
– А ты – Роберту, – Марио обернулся, махнул рукой и пошёл к магазину.  
Парковка была пустой, и на всей заправке торчал только скучающий пацан за стойкой, так что технически они не нарушали просьбу шефа.  
Это то, что бесило его в работе больше всего. Даже не постоянная опасность, не вечный контроль от правительства, невидимый, как и чип в крови Марко, не то, что они не могли особо говорить о работе с Робертом, чтобы не выдать случайно пару-тройку государственных тайн, а вот эта секретность перед обычными людьми.  
Гражданскими.  
Те, кого Контора защищала от потенциальных угроз, ничего не знали об этом.  
– Бойцы невидимого фронта, – процедил Марко сквозь зубы и подставил лицо ползущему к закату солнцу. Август выдался тёплым, и, хотя в Дортмунде шёл дождь, за Билефельдом распогодилось. Марио даже был вынужден надеть солнечные очки, чтобы было удобнее вести машину, и теперь совсем уж походил на киношный образ специальных агентов. Только без костюма и кобуры подмышкой.  
Марко снова тронул наушник пальцем, и тот, распознав двойное касание, набрал запрограммированный на этот жест номер.  
– Марек? – голос Роберта звучал глухо, и Марко с облегчением выдохнул. После нескольких неотвеченных звонков от коллег он боялся, что Роберт тоже трубку не возьмёт.  
– У тебя есть противогаз там? – спросил он, и Роберт понимающе усмехнулся.  
– О, вас тоже вызвали? – а потом сам ответил на свой вопрос: – Ну, конечно же. Угроза всей Европе.  
– Никаких скоплений людей, – напомнил Марко, и Роберт после секундной заминки, сказал:  
– В Биаррице через пару дней без них не обойтись, – он вздохнул, что-то коротко сказал на польском, видимо, ответив на укоризненный взгляд Лукаша, и снова вернулся к Марко. – Береги себя, не суйся никуда.  
– Сам-то, – ответил Марко и, поняв, что отвлекает Роберта от работы, не стал задавать других вопросов. Сказал только: – Люблю тебя.  
Роберт не ответил, чтобы избежать подколов от Лукаша, но Марко и без этого знал его мысли.  
Он прервал вызов и закрыл глаза. В голове, по идее, должен был появиться образ Роберта – вот так, в полотенце на голое, мокрое после душа тело посреди широкой икеевской кровати Марко. Но вместо этой весьма соблазнительной картины в уме маячила только пресловутая фотография маркерной доски с формулами.  
Что-то в ней было не так.  
– Что будет в Биаррице через пару дней? – спросил он у Марио, когда тот сунул ему в руки картонный стаканчик с кофе и бумажный конверт с пирогом.  
– Ты заболел? – Марио хмыкнул и перекинул ноутбук с пассажирского сидения на водительское. – Что с твоей хвалёной памятью? Двадцать четвёртого, послезавтра, стартует Саммит G7, ты сам к нему протоколы безопасности писал весь прошлый месяц.  
– Вообще-то, шифровальщик универсальный, – Марко оставил стаканчик на крыше машины и откусил ещё тёплый пирог. Даже не прожевав, он продолжил: – Ему насрать, где работать: в Биаррице, в Берлине или в Барселоне какой-нибудь.  
– Значит, это их цель?  
Каких именно их Марио имел в виду, он не озвучил, и Марко только кивнул:  
– Роберт сказал, что именно там будет людно. Он, видимо, знает больше.  
– Погонят тебя когда-нибудь из Конторы ссаными тряпками, – Марио глотнул свой эспрессо и поморщился. Он нормально относился только к тому кофе, который готовил сам, но почему-то всё равно допускал одну и ту же ошибку каждый раз и покупал его на заправках и в аэропортах, а потом страдал. – Ну, когда узнают, что ты с ним спишь.  
– Вас с шефом же не погнали, – Марко усмехнулся и открыл ноутбук. – Хотя даже Хуммельс в курсе, а ты знаешь, насколько он у нас внимательный.  
– Это другое, – Марио даже не покраснел, хотя ещё год назад уши бы у него полыхали от такого намёка. Чувства к Юргену были единственным, с чем его повышенная адаптивность справлялась долго. Ну, долго – по меркам Марио Гётце, нормальные люди ещё медленнее бы осознавали. – Мы – свои, а Роберт – гражданин другого государства, да ещё и в разведке работает.  
– Это не разведка, а спецподразделение для решения внутренних проблем, – занудно ответил Марко, и Марио ехидно поддел его:  
– Комитету по этике это потом расскажешь.  
Марко отмахнулся, отстучал пароль испачканными в корице и крошках теста пальцами и развернул присланную Юлианом фотографию на весь экран. Присмотрелся и хищно усмехнулся.  
– В жопу комитет по этике, – с удовольствием сказал он и повернул ноутбук к Марио. – Доедай свой пончик и разворачивай машину. Мы едем в Леверкузен.

_За 22 часа до выстрела._

Локдаун так и не сняли, и Марко пришлось просто снять отель в Леверкузене за наличные, а не вселиться в одну из конспиративных квартир Конторы. Купив на заправке у въезда в город пару шарфов местного футбольного клуба, Марко и Марио сошли за фанатов, и никто даже не обратил внимания на дурацкие имена в поддельных паспортах.  
– Надеюсь, ваше пребывание в нашем отеле будет приятным, – улыбнувшись, сказала им девушка за стойкой. – Герр Швайнштайгер и герр Подольски, вот ваши документы.  
– Польская фамилия, серьёзно? Я что-то не знаю о твоих планах? – усмехнулся Марио в лифте, и Марко пихнул его локтем, пропуская подкол:  
– А ты бы ещё Шварцнеггером назвался.  
В номере Марио вытащил из рюкзака свой ноутбук, подрубил его к телевизору вместе с переносной веб-камерой, и тут же позвонил шефу. Марко даже не удивился, заметив, что имя Клоппа было первым в списке контактов Марио.  
– Судя по всему, вы не в Берлине, – вздохнув, сказал шеф, едва появившись на экране.  
– Леверкузен, – отозвался Марио. – У тебя в личной почте фотография, открой.  
– Я ещё не добрался…  
– Да, у тебя завал, мы в курсе, – Марио говорил коротко и смотрел только на Юргена, а Марко, старательно не замечая влюблённого выражения его лица, оглядывал тот участок штаб-квартиры, который влезал в кадр.  
Все экраны были выключены, и за спиной шефа то и дело пробегали тенями другие агенты, но Марко не узнал ни одного из них. И это тревожило его всё сильнее.  
– Куда смотреть? – спросил Юрген и наклонился ниже, прищуриваясь. Видимо, открыл фотографию на втором экране своего компьютера. Марко вылез чуть вперёд и повернул свой ноутбук экраном к камере:  
– Отражение в доске – раз, разбитый ноутбук на столе – два, пятно крови у правой ножки доски – три, – проговорил он, тыкая пальцем в фотографию. – Видите, там отражение какого-то чувака в полной амуниции и в маске, видно не очень, но я попробовал почистить, на следующей версии файла заметно лучше.  
– Выводы? – шеф блеснул очками в камере.  
Столько лет прошло с их последнего зачёта, а он всё равно не мог избавиться от привычки проверять их работу и направлять их. И от исключительно преподавательской гордости в моменты, когда они делали всё правильно. Марко усмехнулся и подтолкнул Марио локтем в бок.  
– Давай ты, а то я опять про гусей начну…  
Марио вздохнул, потёр переносицу кончиками пальцев и, как-то подобравшись, будто у доски отвечал, начал:  
– Здесь у Конторы есть секретная лаборатория по контролю вирусной активности, – Юрген кивнул, подтверждая это. – Вчера из Праги сюда был доставлен некий больной, якобы для специального лечения в местной больнице, это было в новостях и в блогах – люди видели вертолёт реанимации.  
– Ага, только на вертолёте ещё и наш логотип был, – буркнул Марко. – Кто делает логотип для совершенно секретной конторы?  
– Маркетинг, – отмахнулся Юрген, – Потом расскажу, продолжайте.  
– В итоге нулевой пациент скончался, и его тело было доставлено в нашу лабораторию, – в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Юргена, он пояснил: – Я хакнул камеры наблюдения в Старбаксе (у них защита просто кот наплакал) и смог отследить передвижение машины до квартала, где расположена лаборатория. Получается, кто-то атаковал сотрудников с целью похитить наработки или штаммы, и нам всем пиздец.  
– Последний вывод ошибочен, – шеф усмехнулся, и Марко удивлённо поднял брови. Даже Лукаш не пропустил бы нецензурную брань мимо ушей, но Марио при Клоппе можно было всё. – Цель совершенно другая.  
– Саммит G7 через два дня, – поддакнул Марко, и Юрген кивнул, даже не спрашивая, откуда Марко это знает, если все внутренние коммуникации обрублены локдауном, а разговоры между агентами запрещены режимом тишины. Который они, кстати, злостно нарушали.  
– Польское Управление уже предоставило нам эти же данные, так что все силы отправлены в Биарриц, – подтвердил Юрген. – И, кстати, коллеги в Леверкузене не хранят никакие штаммы, это было бы слишком опасно.  
– Но нулевого пациента привезли туда, – Марио никак не хотел отступать от своей теории.  
– Труп нулевого пациента, – поправил его Марко. – На вскрытие и анализ того, что именно они хотят использовать на саммите. Чтобы, если что, разработать противоядие, вакцину или что-то такое. А первая вспышка была именно в Праге.  
– Вообще, в польском Вроцлаве, – шеф укоризненно посмотрел на Марко. – Странно, что ты не знал. У тебя же на события в Польше отдельный жучок настроен.  
– Не жучок, а нейросеть, – поправил его Марко и смутился. Он понимал, что его действия и тщедушная попытка хоть как-то рационализировать возможную опасность, окружающую Роберта, могут быть очевидными, но к тому, что шеф так быстро его раскусит, он готов не был. – И там ничего не было.  
– Потому что Управление это быстро замяло, сделав так, чтобы гражданские не узнали, – Юрген поморщился, глядя куда-то за пределы кадра. – Сами найдёте, теперь знаете, куда копать. У нас мало времени.  
Он посмотрел на часы, отмахнулся от кого-то, и снова перевёл взгляд на Марио, от которого не отводил глаза, даже когда говорил Марко.  
– Выясните, что происходит в лаборатории, и потяните время до прихода помощи. Дауд и Джан будут у вас завтра к девяти вечера. Без огневой поддержки внутрь не лезть. Всё.  
Он кивнул Марко, улыбнулся Марио и нажал на отбой, сказав напоследок:  
– Берегите себя.  
Марио встал с кровати и, насупившись, пошёл отцеплять провода. Он переживал, и Марко его очень хорошо понимал. Он тоже встал и подошёл к Марио, положив руку ему на плечо. Марио сматывал провода улиточкой и хмуро смотрел в стену.  
– Какой у нас план? – спросил он, и Марко усмехнулся:  
– Ну, без доступов к серверам, будем действовать по старинке: взлом, шантаж, подкуп.  
– Да нет же, Марко, план Юргена мне не нравится, – Марио бросил на пол провода и плюхнулся в кресло. – Тянуть время, сутки ждать боевую двойку и понимать, что ничего нельзя сделать, ты серьёзно?  
Марко вспомнил пятно крови на ковролине в лаборатории и то, как дрожала камера в руках Юлиана, когда тот снимал это, и кивнул. Он хрустнул пальцами, подошёл к креслу и, усмехнувшись, сказал:  
– Тогда давай сделаем это.  
– Что именно?  
– Сопрём труп из лаборатории.  
– Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь, – Марио рассмеялся и, встав, вытряхнул всё из своего рюкзака прямо на кровать: свёрток одежды, сложенный по самоучителям с YouTube, запасной зарядник для ноутбука, пара примочек для взлома, зубная щётка и мыло в прозрачной косметичке, бутылка с водой и начатый блистер со снотворным. Он осмотрел свои вещи и перевёл взгляд на Марко: – У тебя есть оружие?  
– Лучше, – ответил тот и дважды тапнул по наушнику. – У меня есть тот, кто умеет им пользоваться.

_За 14 часов до выстрела._

Марио спал на своей кровати, обняв во сне подушку, и что-то сонно бормотал. Он работал после звонка шефу до полуночи, а потом передал всё, что успел нарыть, Марко, растолкав его в половину первого ночи.  
– Твоя очередь, – сказал он тогда и, надев беруши, вырубился.  
Марко сидел с ноутбуком на своей кровати, обрабатывая то, что накопал Марио, и в голове его зрел план, который даже ему самому казался чудовищно дурацким.  
Взламывать камеры всегда было фишкой Марио. Их на этом Юрген в своё время и поймал – Марио нашёл совсем секретные камеры Конторы и обошёл их защиту так осторожно, что заметили его только через неделю. Сейчас он собрал все записи с камер Старбакса, банкоматов, пиццерий и видео с регистраторов такси в анализатор своего маленького домашнего сервера, и нейросеть, пережевав их, выплюнула чёткие картинки с машиной подозреваемых и даже пару лиц за миг до того, как они надели противогазы и маски.  
На Марко, как всегда, были планы зданий и пути отхода. Конечно, план лаборатории был в Конторе, но до хранилища данных в локдаун добраться было тяжело. У Марко, наверное, получилось бы сломать защиту, но на это ушло бы довольно много времени, а ещё – их бы заметили. И тогда точно не избежать встречи с Комитетом по этике. Поэтому приходилось ковыряться в архивах градостроительных компаний, кадастровом реестре и прочих скучных местах, то и дело поглядывая в экран программы, на которой по карте двигалась красная точка чипа слежения из кольца Роберта.  
Поляки приехали в пять утра. Они заселились в отель, продемонстрировав приглашения на конференцию садоводов и паспорта на панов Мицкевича, Лема и Пшибышевского, чем изрядно удивили ночного портье, а затем заняли номера по обе стороны от номера Марко и Марио.  
Марко открыл дверь за миг до того, как Роберт собирался постучать.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он, и Роберт, усмехнувшись, опустил руку. Они стояли так несколько секунд, просто глядя друг на друга, пока Лукаш за спиной Роберта не хлопнул его по плечу, закатив глаза.  
– Ненавижу влюблённых идиотов, – проворчал он, протискиваясь мимо Роберта в номер, и Куба, который шёл следом, покачал головой:  
– Это неправда, он просто не выспался.  
– Ненавижу вертолёты, – продолжил Лукаш, сел в кресло, вытянул ноги и с завистью посмотрел на Марио. – Ненавижу, когда кто-то вот так сладко дрыхнет. Разбудим?  
– А он под снотворным, не получится, – Марко закрыл дверь за Робертом, и тот на миг сжал его руку в своей, прежде чем отойти в сторону своих напарников. Подумав, он взял стул и оседлал его, положив скрещенные руки на высокую спинку. Марко встал у него за спиной, легко провёл пальцами по его затылку, взъерошивая тёмные, с едва заметной сединой, волосы, и посмотрел на Лукаша. – Вы-то как, работать сможете?  
– Он в нас сомневается? – наигранно оскорблённо спросил Лукаш у Роберта, и тот только руки поднял:  
– Я не буду принимать ничью сторону, – сказал он и умоляюще посмотрел на Кубу: – Сделай с ним что-нибудь, пожалуйста, это же невыносимо.  
– А я говорил, что надо было на машине, – спокойно сказал Куба. – Ты же знаешь, как Лукаш не любит летать, но настоял на вертолёте.  
– Так было быстрее…  
Марко стоял за спиной Роберта, и с каждым произнесённым словом ему становилось легче. Даже само присутствие Роберта его успокаивало, а уж уверенный голос Кубы вообще можно было использовать как транквилизатор.  
– Panowie, – начал он и замер, заметив, как Лукаш и Куба синхронно замолчали и посмотрели на него, будто он не на польском заговорил, а на китайском. – Сработало, – сказал он уже на немецком и услышал смешок Роберта. – Короче, у нас намечается вечеринка с вызволением заложников, спасением мира и похищением трупа.  
– А я бы, пожалуй, всё-таки, поспал сначала, – Лукаш покачал головой. – Почему самые дурацкие задания в моей жизни связаны с твоим бойфрендом, Робек? Почему ты не мог найти себе кого-нибудь нормального?  
– На себя посмотри, – огрызнулся Роберт, и Лукаш, будто извиняясь, улыбнулся.  
– Прости, он, правда, не выспался, – сказал Куба примирительно и положил Лукашу ладонь на колено, успокаивая. – Давай свой план, малец, потом обсудим, насколько он дурацкий.  
Марко кивнул, показывая, что совсем не в обиде на резкость Лукаша, и, включив телевизор, вывел на его экран изображение со своего ноутбука.  
– Сначала расскажите, что случилось во Вроцлаве, – спросил он, садясь удобнее прямо на полу, и Куба скупыми фразами, будто из отчёта для начальства, рассказал:  
– В четыре разные больницы города обратились пострадавшие с одинаковыми симптомами: амнезия, афазия и дизориентация. Это состояние у них было больше суток. Спустя три часа с момента попадания в больницы началась температура, отказ печени, и все они были помещены в искусственную кому. Управление узнало об этом и приняло соответствующие меры, – он вздохнул, словно не одобрял это решение. – Однако один из пострадавших оказался чехом и успел убраться из страны. Когда его отследили ваши и доставили в Германию, мы уже знали, где и когда всё произошло.  
– Конференция садоводов, чтоб её, – Лукаш усмехнулся, но как-то зло. – Они, действительно, организовали конференцию по обмену опытом в селекции яблонь во Вроцлаве, на которой распространили токсин. Как именно – мы до сих пор не установили. Как и то, почему пострадали всего пятеро. Но нулевой пациент – это человек из аппарата Туска.  
– Подожди, – переспросил Марко. – Дональда Туска, председателя Европейского Совета?  
– И нашего бывшего премьера.  
– Это же он должен открывать саммит?  
Лукаш кивнул и снова откинул голову на спинку кресла. Куба сжал его колено и закончил:  
– Так что мы поняли, кто был главной целью. Поэтому наше Управление и оказалось быстрее остальных разведок, но сейчас мы точно должны работать вместе.  
Марко вздохнул, потёр виски и развернул план здания на экране телевизора.  
– Лучше бы это был футбол, – пробормотал он и ткнул пальцем в одну из комнат на схеме. – Короче, это наша лаборатория, в которую вчера утром доставили тело нулевого пациента, чтобы понять, что случилось, и как это потом можно предотвратить. Там работают наши биологи, с одним из которых я пересекался недавно.  
– Брандт? – спросил Роберт. – Такой, ну, светленький?  
Марко кивнул и продолжил.  
– Вчера в районе пяти-шести часов вечера в лабораторию проникли десять неизвестных людей в масках и противогазах. По нашим предположениям, они удерживают четверых сотрудников лаборатории.  
– Почему только четверо? – спросил Куба, и Марко почувствовал себя, как на экзамене. Юрген задавал вопросы с такими же интонациями обычно.  
– Потому что из всех вошедших в лабораторию не вышли только четыре человека, включая Юлиана.  
– Почему они их не убили просто? Это же логичнее… – Лукаш даже голову поднял, спросив это, и Марко фыркнул:  
– Логичнее для человека, который не выспался и ненавидит всё живое и прогрессивное, – он покачал головой: – Я ничегошеньки не понимаю в биохимии, но здание не покидал никто. Ни десять амбалов, ни четыре сотрудника лаборатории. Так что у меня только два варианта: внутри все живы или внутри все умерли.  
– Или они ушли через другой выход, – заметил Лукаш, и Марко наигранно оскорблённо посмотрел на Кубу:  
– Он в нас сомневается? – спросил он, передразнивая слова Лукаша, и тот невольно прыснул.  
– Туше, малец, – он подвинулся ближе к телевизору и цепким взглядом обшарил схему, вычисляя пути подходов. – В целом, задача понятна, и она не такая уж и идиотская.  
– И у тебя даже будет три часа на сон, потому что нам нужно ещё немного времени на подготовку, – Марко опустил крышку ноутбука и встал с пола. – И это тоже производственная необходимость, а то ты их там всех порешишь, и нам будет некому задавать вопросы.  
Лукаш усмехнулся, переглядываясь с Кубой, и Марко вдруг понял, что его шутка вполне могла оказаться правдой, потому что Лукаш с такой же вот солнечной улыбкой мог вырвать своему противнику горло голыми руками.  
– Знаете, – сказал Марко, положив руку на плечо Роберту. – А меня, действительно, радует, что мы работаем на одной стороне.

_За 10 часов до выстрела._

– А ты куда собрался? – спросил Роберт, когда Марко, отставив ноутбук, достал из сумки Кубы пистолет. В микроавтобусе, который они угнали три часа назад, было тесно от проводов и подмигивающих экранов, но Марко всё равно смог протиснуться мимо Роберта к выходу. Снаружи Марио, обряженный в комбинезон работника местного интернет-провайдера, ковырялся в электрощите на столбе, чтобы подключить всю начинку их передвижной базы к интернету. Внимания он, конечно, не привлекал.  
– Марио справится с координацией один, – Марко подумал и взял бронежилет, просунул в него голову и завозился с застёжками, подгоняя его под себя. – Так что я иду с вами.  
– Не идёшь, – Роберт положил руку на его пальцы поверх левой застёжки. Напротив сердца.  
Насупившись, Марко сделал шаг назад и вскинул голову так, что челка по низкому потолку мазнула. Ему обидно было. Ещё три года назад ему просто хотелось поучаствовать хоть в чём-то: просто попозировать с пистолетом, сказать пару крутых, по-киношному дурацких, фразочек, уйти в закат, чтобы за спиной вертолёт так красиво взрывался. За это время Марко видел многое – не так, как Роберт, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы понимать реальную опасность и знать, что пахнущая бензином взрывная волна от вертолёта может сбить с ног, оглушить и обжечь, а если болтать во время задания, можно получить пулю в лоб.  
К тому же, это был его план.  
– Ты меня зачем почти три месяца каждые выходные загонял в тир? – спросил Марко негромко. – В тир, на тренажёры, на пробежку. В зал этот сраный с татами, на которых ты меня как только не раскатывал.  
Роберт хмыкнул и немного покраснел, вспомнив один из случаев, когда после боя Марко его прямо на мате поцеловал, игнорируя камеры. Дело закончилось мокрым пятном на тренировочных штанах и пятиминутным взломом системы безопасности тренажёрного зала, чтобы стереть видео с их серверов.  
– К тому же, это был твой план, – закончил за него Роберт примирительно и сам затянул последние застёжки на его бронежилете. – Пойдёшь со мной, под пули не соваться, делать только то, что я скажу, и никакой самодеятельности.  
– Есть, мой генерал, – Марко усмехнулся, ткнулся лбом ему в плечо и вздрогнул, когда у входа громко кашлянул Марио.  
– Вы закончили? – спросил он немного раздражённо и пролез между ними к складному стулу напротив импровизированного стола с ноутбуком. Воткнул провод в разъём и, хрустнув пальцами, положил их на клавиатуру. – По позициям.  
Марко переглянулся с Робертом и, хлопнув Марио по плечу, вышел из микроавтобуса.  
Это оказалось просто, на самом-то деле. Марко даже не ожидал.  
Он думал, что сейчас ему придётся прятаться от пуль, вздрагивая от шума выстрелов, перебегать от угла к углу и отчаянно сопеть в микрофон общего эфира.  
На деле Роберт и Куба в камень-ножницы-бумага разыграли то, кто какую задачу берёт, и разделились. Кубе и Лукашу досталась зачистка верхних этажей и труп, а Марко с Робертом – заложники в крыле лаборатории.  
Когда Куба, подсадив Лукаша на пожарную лестницу, махнул Роберту растопыренной ладонью, тот удержал Марко за плечо, глядя на часы.  
– Пять минут, сказали же тебе.  
– Говорят, знаешь ли, словами. Через рот, – буркнул Марко, но послушно остановился. – И вообще, я думал, мы полезем через вентиляцию.  
– Зачем? – Роберт удивлённо поднял брови. – У них на входе никого нет. Если бы я был международным террористом, который хочет убрать глав G7, я бы поступил так же: не дать создать антитоксин до дня икс, а там – гори оно всё синим пламенем.  
– А я бы не стал убирать глав государств – смысл? У всех есть страховка, – Марко пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на главный вход. – Ну, или народ, которого задолбал очередной диктатор со смешными усами. Будь я террористом, я бы отравил их и предложил вакцину, чтобы продавить какое-то важное для меня решение.  
– Ты смотришь слишком много боевиков, – Роберт усмехнулся и взъерошил ему чёлку. Потом снова кинул взгляд на часы и негромко сказал в общий эфир:  
– Jedziemy!  
– Будь здоров, – откликнулся Марио на немецком, и тут же Марко услышал смех Лукаша, который перевёл:  
– Поехали.  
Роберт моментально посерьёзнел и, надев респиратор, пошёл к главному входу в здание.  
Так они и вошли, прямо через основной вход, непривычно пустой для десяти утра, даже не торопясь. Марко приложил к терминалу свой телефон, на котором был сгенерирован пропуск одного из работников лаборатории, а Роберт просто перепрыгнул через турникет, даже не замедлившись.  
Марио, который следил за ними через камеры, только заржал и включил в общем эфире «Полёт валькирии».  
– Говнюк, – прошептал Марко и, переглянувшись с Робертом, подмигнул ему. Под эту музыку даже поход за пивом в супермаркет становился эпичным приключением, не то что спасение заложников. – Вперёд?  
– Вперёд, – кивнул Роберт.  
И они пошли, вообще не скрываясь от камер – за маскировку отвечал Марио и, Марко знал, справлялся с этим блестяще. Они остановились у двери лаборатории, когда трек Вагнера закончился, и Марио переключился на «I want to break free». Роберт покосился на ближайшую камеру наблюдения и погрозил Марио пальцем, но ничего не сказал, только кивнул Марко на дверь.  
– Если не сможешь сломать, у меня есть пластид.  
– Я не смогу? – Марко фыркнул. – Тут даже ломать ничего не надо, только пароль подобрать, а это дело… – он подошёл к цифровому замку, поддел крышку ногтями и воткнул один из проводов в свой телефон. – На тридцать… – он ткнул пальцем в экран и победно улыбнулся, когда огонёк на замке замигал зелёным. – …Секунд. Заходи.  
– Выпендрёжник, – Роберт локтем оттеснил его себе за спину, вскинул свой пистолет-пулемёт и нырнул в проём первым. Марио сделал музыку тише, и Марко направился следом.  
В лаборатории было всего пять человек: двое амбалов в масках и три сотрудника в белых халатах. Марко узнал светлую макушку Юлиана и как-то сам собой сделал шаг вперёд, взяв одного из террористов на прицел.  
– Шаг назад, – сказал он. Подумал немного и повторил уже на английском, чтобы его точно поняли. В наушниках он услышал вздох Роберта, а потом человек, которого он держал на прицеле снял маску и, сорвав с пояса шприц, воткнул его себе в ногу. Второй, которого пас Роберт, подумал всего мгновение, а потом сделал то же самое, и уже через несколько секунд оба амбала мешками повалились на пол.  
– Вот это поворот, – пробормотал Марко и заметил, как Юлиан метнулся к одному из упавших. Связанными руками пощупал пульс на шее, оттянул веко и, оглянувшись на Марко, покачал головой.  
– Цианид, – сказал он и встал, поворачиваясь к Марко. – Я знал, что ты всё поймёшь.  
– Я всё ещё ничего не понимаю, – признался тот, разрезая пластиковые стяжки на его запястьях, и тронув пальцем наушник, спросил: – Лукаш, как у вас?  
Лукаш в ответ только выругался:  
– У нас один ушёл, остальные покончили с собой.  
– Ну, один – не страшно.  
– Страшно, – мрачно сказал Куба. – Спроси у своего стажёра, чем занимается такой длинный и носатый парнишка.  
Марко нахмурился, но послушался:  
– Юле, где четвёртый сотрудник лаборатории? – спросил он, и то, как Юлиан побледнел от этого вопроса, ему совсем не понравилось.  
– Кай Хаверц, он…  
– Он похищен последним террористом, если что, – предупредил Куба, и Юлиан, по лицу Марко поняв, что дело плохо, побледнел ещё больше и сел прямо на пол, обхватив голову руками.  
– Он у нас, своего рода, гений, – тихо сказал он, не поднимая взгляда. – Именно он расшифровал формулу токсина. Ну, почти.  
– Зная формулу, вы можете понять, как этой фигне противостоять, верно? – Роберт сел на корточки рядом с Юлианом и протянул ему аптечку, чтобы смазать антисептиком царапины на запястьях. – Плохо дело.  
Марко покосился на Роберта и кивнул. В отличие от остальных участников эфира, он знал, что Кай Хаверц не только гений, но и объект тайной любви Юлиана Брандта последние несколько месяцев. Тот ему все уши прожужжал этим именем во время совместной работы.  
– Кажется, план надо менять, – сказал Марко и протянул Юлиану руку. – Бери всё, что тебе нужно для работы, и пошли отсюда.  
За его спиной Роберт посмотрел на часы и покачал головой.  
До начала саммита оставалось чуть больше суток.

_За 7 часов до выстрела._

– Я так понимаю, Дауд и Джан могут не выезжать в сторону Леверкузена? – спросил Клопп, поправляя очки, и пристально посмотрел на Марио, который кивнул, абсолютно не чувствуя себя виноватым. – Спасибо, что предупредили, они как раз собирались выезжать в два, чтобы добраться до вас к вечеру.  
– Ты просил, чтобы мы не шли в лабораторию без огневой поддержки, так что мы её обеспечили сами, – Марио лучезарно улыбнулся и чуть повернул ноутбук, показывая Роберта, который сидел на кровати Марко, уткнувшись носом во книгу Пруста. Не отрываясь от чтения, он поднял руку и помахал Юргену.  
Тот вздохнул и привычно пообещал:  
– Выпорю.  
– Дома договоримся, – так же привычно откликнулся Марио и только потом оглянулся на закашлявшегося от смущения Юлиана и Марко, который старательно делал вид, что ничего не слышал. – Короче, живыми взять не удалось никого. Девять из десяти злоумышленников самоустранились с помощью цианида, а десятый забрал одного из наших и скрылся в неизвестном направлении.  
– Кого? – перебил его Юрген и отвёл глаза от камеры, видимо, открывая на компьютере программу слежения.  
– Хаверц, Кай, одиннадцатое июня 1999, – дрогнувшим голосом сказал Юлиан, двигаясь ближе к ноутбуку. – Только вы его не найдёте. Он вколол себе токсин, а он связывает железо в крови и нарушает гемоглобиновые связи, в том числе и те, которые работают для наших чипов, так что…  
В этот момент на Юлиана посмотрели все, включая Роберта, который даже от книги оторвался:  
– Он сделал что?  
Юлиан пожал плечами и как-то весь ссутулился. Марко стало его ужасно жалко – в конце концов, если бы кто-то посмел забрать Роберта, Марко бы с удовольствием выстрелил в лоб этому человеку. Так что он примерно представлял, что сейчас чувствовал Юлиан: беспомощность, злость, страх, боль и тревожно бьющийся в висках вопрос – всё ли в порядке? Будет ли вообще когда-нибудь хоть что-нибудь в порядке?  
Он положил ладонь Юлиану на спину, и тот вздохнул:  
– Эти люди пришли, только чтобы заставить нас работать. Они не мешали – только запрещали выходить куда-либо по одному. Они даже дали нам образцы чистого токсина, чтобы мы продолжили свои наработки.  
– Похоже, у них нет своего антитоксина, – предположил Марио, и Марко усмехнулся:  
– Ну они же не идиоты, скорее, им тупо стало скучно.  
– Просто их препарат имел побочные эффекты, – Юлиан открыл свой ноутбук, обклеенный символикой Fortnite и местной футбольной команды, выводя на экран какие-то формулы. – Кай догадался первым. Эти люди очень странно дышали и всё время ходили в респираторах. Кстати, именно поэтому на них цианид подействовал ещё быстрее, чем на здоровых людей, – он заметил, что все кивают только из вежливости, и скомканно закончил: – В общем, они хотели, чтобы мы сделали её лучше. Ну, мы и сделали.  
– Пропусти всю теорию, пожалуйста, – попросил Юрген, – я, в конце концов, шеф IT-отдела, а не твоего, так что всё равно половину не пойму.  
Он явно пытался подбодрить Юлиана, и Марко был ему за это благодарен. После тех двух недель взлома подпольной лаборатории по производству героина из лекарства от кашля он чувствовал некоторую ответственность за Брандта. Даже Марио называл Юлиана «стажёром Марко», хотя медиков на стажировку в IT до этого не брали.  
– Мы закончили сегодня к утру, и Кай подошёл к этим людям, чтобы попробовать обменять наши наработки на свободу, а потом… – Юлиан сцепил зубы и (Марко видел) до побелевших костяшек стиснул руки. – Чтобы заставить их убедиться в нашей честности, он вколол себе токсин. Я сам ввёл ему наш препарат за час до вашего прихода, а больше я его не видел.  
– Он действует больше суток до отказа печени, – негромко сказал Марко и сжал плечо Юлиана.  
– В чистом виде может и быстрее.  
– Но ты же сам делал препараты, – так же тихо сказал Марко. – Когда мы работали вместе над делом с героином, ты доказал, что ты лучший.  
Юлиан криво усмехнулся и поднял глаза на камеру ноутбука Марио. Руки у него немного подрагивали, но голос звучал ровно.  
– В общем, мы его точно не найдём по чипу.  
– С-специальные агенты, – протянул Юрген и, сняв очки, потёр уставшие глаза. – Вечно у вас что-то случается.  
Он опустил голову, отстучал что-то на клавиатуре и коротко сказал:  
– У вас есть все доступы, задание – спасти Хаверца и передать все наработки в нашу лабораторию в Берлине. Левандовски, – тот поднял голову и посмотрел в камеру. Юрген вздохнул и, словно извиняясь, спросил: – Вас ждут в Биаррице?  
Роберт покачал головой:  
– Куба уже договорился, на нас нулевой пациент, – он развёл руками, – ты уж извини, но его тело мы переправляем к нашим.  
– Мелочи, – отмахнулся Юрген. – Наработки Брандта по антитоксину тоже можешь отдать – сейчас чем больше людей будут работать вместе, тем лучше.  
– Я тебя понял, – Роберт закрыл книгу и отложил её на тумбочку. Шеф открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Роберт только улыбнулся и прервал его: – И это тоже понятно. Не переживай, вернём твой выводок в целости и сохранности.  
– Жаль, что мы уже не работаем вместе, – Юрген устало улыбнулся и, махнув рукой на прощание, отключился.  
Роберт перебрался ближе к Марко, положил руку ему на загривок, успокаивая своим присутствием, и другой рукой хлопнул Юлиана по плечу:  
– Я бы на твоём месте немного отдохнул, можешь занять мой номер, пока мы немного поработаем и поймём, что делать, – Юлиан поднял на него совершенно пустые глаза и поморщился. – Я понимаю, что он твой друг…  
– Роберт, – перебил его Марко. – Не помогаешь.  
Тот непонимающе посмотрел на Марко, который, вздохнув, пояснил:  
– Если бы я воткнул в себя шприц с неведомой хернёй, а потом пропал, ты бы смог отдыхать? – Роберт не ответил, но по его выражению лица все поняли ответ, и Марко пожал плечами: – Вот и не требуй этого от Юле. Я закажу на всех кофе в номер, и мы продолжим.  
– И пончиков, – поддакнул Марио. – Раз уж восстановили доступы, сможем работать быстрее, так что моему мозгу нужен сахар.  
Марко переглянулся с Робертом и невольно рассмеялся. И даже Юлиан смог заставить себя улыбнуться.  
После получения всех доступов к серверам Конторы, кофе и сахара дело пошло быстрее. Марио по камерам нашёл даже момент, когда похититель выбросил в окно скомканный белый халат. Марко в свою очередь достал из рюкзака пульт от приставки и, подключив его к спутниковым камерам, получил прямую трансляцию из большого участка фермерских домов. Именно к этой деревне свернула машина, когда её в последний раз было видно на камерах.  
– Их там слишком много, – пожаловался Марко, направляя джойстик, чтобы приблизить картинку. – Вот те два пустые, их можно пропустить, а в этих трёх есть люди, но я фиг знает, какой из домов наш.  
Он передал джойстик в руки Роберту, показав, как управлять камерой, и переключился на базу данных.  
– Вот этот, где есть амбар с животными, ослиная ферма, второй – просто дачный домик местного политика, можем исключить, я думаю, он чист, а в третьем…  
– Яблоки, – сказал Юлиан, прочитав над плечом Марко, и повторил: – Яблоки же богаты железом!  
– Слёт селекционеров яблонь во Вроцлаве, – подтвердил Роберт и, не вставая с кровати, постучал ладонью в стену номера Кубы и Лукаша. – Na konie, panowie.

_За 6 часов до выстрела._

Оставаться в отеле Юлиан отказался наотрез, и Марко, как старший в их тройке, хотя бы по возрасту, потому что звания у них с Марио были одинаковые, дал добро на его выезд. Хоть и заметил, что распоряжения давал с совершенно робертовскими интонациями.  
Марио это тоже заметил, но ничего не сказал.  
Они угнали тот же микроавтобус, что и утром, и Куба только проворчал что-то на польском себе под нос, но за руль сел. Ведь это он возвращал его на место после штурма и уже успел сродниться с его системой управления. Лукаш устроился на пассажирском сидении рядом, а Роберту пришлось ехать сзади, среди всей техники. Он сел на пол, подложив под спину свёрнутый кусок брезента, и закрыл глаза, показывая, что вообще не собирается вмешиваться в разговор. За три года вместе с Марко он прекрасно понимал, когда нужно не отсвечивать и дать поработать компьютерам, а не пистолетам. Но его присутствие рядом Марко всё равно ощущал всем собой. Он и держался-то на кофеине, азарте – и запахе Роберта от футболки, которую тот перекинул Марко вместо испачканной в крови Юлиана и сахарной пудре с пончиков.  
– После этого говна возьму выходной и посплю, – пробормотал Марко, столкнувшись руками с Марио над банкой кока-колы.  
– А отчёт кто писать будет?  
– Камень-ножницы-бумага? – с надеждой спросил Марко, но Марио только покачал головой:  
– Я делал это в прошлый раз, теперь твоя очередь.  
– К тому же, это был мой план, ага, – Марко вздохнул и оглянулся на Юлиана. – Как у тебя с отчётами?  
– Не дождёшься, – мрачно отозвался Юлиан. Он чувствовал себя ужасно непривычно в бронежилете и постоянно ёрзал, поправляя застёжки подмышкой.  
– Ну, хорошо, – покладисто сказал Марко, допил колу и, смяв банку об колено, кинул её в пакет с мусором, который они планировали забрать перед возвращением фургона законным владельцам. – Напишу отчёт, а потом спать.  
За его спиной Роберт многозначительно хмыкнул, и Марко почему-то отчаянно покраснел, чувствуя, как на загривке волоски встают от его многообещающего шёпота:  
– Я уступлю тебе свой спальник, – в общем эфире его было слышно отчётливо, и Марио заржал:  
– Бери сразу три выходных, – он хлопнул Марко по плечу, тоже вспомнив Рождество в Любони, а потом заметил удивлённый взгляд Юлиана и пояснил: – Старая шутка, уже почти семейная.  
– Иди в жопу, – пробурчал Марко и снова посмотрел на экран ноутбука.  
Они были уже близко к яблочной ферме, но подъехать на машине – и тем более, в фургоне – было невозможно. Так что план у них был простой: припарковать фургон в кустах у дороги, перемахнуть через забор и короткими перебежками под яблонями добраться до дома.  
В любой нормальной ситуации они бы просто бросили в дом дымовые шашки, но эти противники носили респираторы, и с ними бы этот номер не прошёл. А светошумовки использовать было нельзя, от них бы пострадал Кай. Поэтому они планировали зайти в дом сразу с пяти сторон: четверо на первом этаже, и один – по крыше. В этот раз короткую соломинку вытянул Роберт, так что именно он взял с собой альпинистское снаряжение, и Марко, который видел, как Роберт на тренировках по скалодрому ползает, засевшим на чердаке врагам мог только посочувствовать.  
– Напоминаю, что там четверо потенциальных противников и один наш, – сказал Марио, когда все выбрались из припаркованного в кустах микроавтобуса. – Если удастся взять живым хоть кого-нибудь из этих ушлёпков, вяжите его и зовите меня, организую ему телемост с Юргеном.  
– Я против пыток, – поморщился Марко и заметил, как Куба с Лукашем переглянулись за спиной Роберта. У них, похоже, таких моральных терзаний не было, особенно, после бессонной ночи. – Идите уже и постарайтесь быстрее вернуться.  
Марио залез обратно в фургон, и тут же в наушниках раздалась заглавная песня из «Заложницы». Куба неодобрительно закатил глаза, первым сиганул на забор, протянул Лукашу руку и скрылся за кирпичной оградой. Роберт подсадил Марко и Юлиана и пошёл замыкающим.  
До дома они добрались незамеченными ещё до конца трека, по крайней мере, Марио не сказал ничего, а он обычно отлично отслеживал всю активность. Они шли, а вокруг с деревьев падали яблоки, и в тишине сада по воздуху плыл их пьяняще-сладкий запах. Хотелось просто сесть под деревом, расстелить по траве плед и открыть пару банок пива. И чтобы Роберт, вытянувшись на земле, дочитывал свой второй том «Утраченного времени», цитируя особенно заумные моменты, и муравьи посягали на припрятанный в корзине яблочный пирог.  
У Марко в голове не укладывалось, как в таком мирном месте может происходить такой ужас, как похищение.  
– Никогда больше не смогу есть яблоки, – сдавленно произнёс Юлиан, и Марко, чуть замедлившись, толкнул его плечом.  
– Роберт готовит отличные пироги с ними, могу поделиться рецептом.  
– Вы всё ещё в общем эфире, – напомнил Марио. – По позициям.  
А потом всё произошло очень быстро. Марко замер под своим окном, проводил Юлиана взглядом за угол и принялся считать удары сердца до команды от Марио о начале штурма. Едва услышав её, он высунулся над подоконником, рукоятью пистолета вынес окно и, закрывая глаза от осколков, подтянулся и запрыгнул в пустую комнату. Напротив него за дверью раздались выстрелы – Куба заходил через крыльцо, присоединяясь к Лукашу. Марко едва успел прострелить замок на двери и вывалиться в коридор – как всё закончилось.  
– Чисто, – раздался в ухе голос Роберта, и эхом откликнулся Куба:  
– У нас тоже, есть живые?  
– Нет, опять цианид.  
– Эй, Юле, забирай своего… – Юлиан не дослушал. Марко видел, как он, оттеснив Кубу плечом, забежал в кладовку и, вообще не прикрывая спину, бухнулся на колени перед стулом, к которому скотчем был привязан длинный и немного нескладный паренёк. Марко отлично помнил фотографию из личного дела Кая Хаверца. На фотографии, конечно, не было синяков под глазами и следов крови на лбу от царапины над левой бровью, но Марко узнал бы его не только по внешнему виду. Никого другого Юлиан так бережно за руку не держал бы.  
Марко смущённо почесал нос, поднял с пола пистолет Юлиана и поставил его на предохранитель. Он оглянулся на Кубу, который понимающе хмыкнул и вышел.  
– Проверю дом, – сказал он, – если найду компьютеры, соберу их для Марио.  
Марко кивнул и замер в дверях, глядя, как Юлиан похлопывает Кая по щекам, проверяет пульс и чуть ли ни зубами рвёт скотч на его запястьях.  
– Да работает она, – услышал Марко хриплый голос. – Я в норме, печень тоже.  
– Никогда больше так не делай, – Юлиан говорил тихо, забыв о том, что он в общем эфире, что его слышит не только Кай.  
– Как именно? – тот пошевелился, морщась от иголочек в затёкших руках. – Не вкалывать себе смертельно опасный токсин, чтобы проверить твою работу? Ну, Юле, это я мог бы тебе пообещать, работай мы в другом месте…  
– Отцепи его от эфира, – попросил Марко, выходя из кладовки. Последнее, что он успел услышать до того, как Марио отключил микрофон в передатчике Юлиана, был звук поцелуя.  
Марко по лестнице поднялся на второй этаж и остановился рядом с Робертом, который обшаривал карманы трупа. По комнате, мешаясь с запахом яблок с улицы, плыл удушливый аромат миндаля.  
– Ничего?  
– Ничего, – Роберт качнул головой и поднялся на ноги. – Единственное, у них у всех есть пропуска в компанию «Кирби, Пратт и Крисп».  
Марко нахмурился – это название было ему знакомым.  
– Кирби, Кирби… – повторил он, и Марио откликнулся:  
– Ты присылал мне мемы с пылесосами, когда готовил шифровальщик к саммиту.  
Марко хлопнул себя по лбу и выпалил:  
– У них есть разрешение на работу в Биаррице, проверь. Это кто-то из поставщиков для банкета, их там больше сотни.  
– Дай угадаю, что именно они поставляют, – мрачно сказал Роберт, и Марио кивнул – только наушник о капюшон толстовки зашуршал:  
– Яблоки. И их машина прошла границу с Францией почти десять часов назад.  
Марко вздохнул, развернулся на пятках и пошёл вниз по ступенькам.  
– Марио, нам нужно пять билетов до Биаррица.  
– Семь, – поправил его Юлиан, выходя в коридор. Несмотря на полыхающий румянец на щеках, он был предельно серьёзен. – Я думаю, мы сможем помочь на месте с созданием антитоксина.  
– Короче, я просто что-нибудь найду, – сказал Марио. – Но времени у нас совсем мало, так что ноги в руки и дуйте сюда.  
– Только не вертолёт, – умоляюще подняв глаза к потолку, сказал Лукаш. – Пожалуйста, только не вертолёт.

_За 2 часа до выстрела._

– Не успеваем, – проговорил Марио, когда самолёт лёг на крыло над частным участком аэропорта Биаррица. – Приветственный банкет начнётся в семь, а сейчас почти пять. Мы просто не успеем.  
Марио сидел напротив него, а рядом с ним – пристёгнутый в дорогущем кожаном кресле стоял рюкзак с оружием и ноутбуками, а ещё – чемоданчик с колбами, в которых булькал антитоксин. Всё, что злоумышленники не успели забрать при похищении Кая. Роберт сидел по правую руку от Марко, и тот видел, как Роберт то и дело трогает кольцо с чипом на безымянном пальце. За их спиной Кай дремал, прижавшись к Юлиану, а за спиной Марио – Лукаш отсыпался, уронив голову на плечо Кубы.  
Если бы не нависшая угроза для всей Европы, можно было бы представить, что они просто в отпуск к морю летят всей компанией, только Юргена не хватало.  
Марко вздохнул и накрыл руку Роберта ладонью на подлокотнике:  
– А отменить банкет?  
– Ага, и нарушить отношения между странами участницами? – Марио поморщился и вцепился в подлокотники своего кресла. В просвет между сидениями Марко увидел, как Лукаш сонно поворочался, удобнее устраиваясь на плече Кубы. – Это же политика, Марко.  
– Ненавижу политику.  
– Поэтому и работаешь на секретную правительственную организацию, – поддел его Марио. – Юрген не отвечает, я уже звонил. Я даже до Йоги пытался дозвониться.  
– Это шеф нашего шефа, – пояснил Марко, и Роберт кивнул. Конечно же, он знал имена всех глав разведывательных организаций Европы. – Никто не отвечает?  
– Вообще никто. И я не понимаю, это нас игнорируют, или просто радиомолчание.  
– Опять спасать мир в одиночку, – проворчал Марко, пряча тревогу и недосып за притворной бодростью. Вот так действовать без поддержки Конторы было страшновато. – Едем в ресторан, прикидываемся санитарной службой и арестовываем всё, что связано с яблоками, в меню?  
– Нас не пустят, там проверка такая, что даже наши документы не сработают, мы же в другом государстве.  
– Тогда просто взорвём грузовик с яблоками, – в сердцах воскликнул Роберт, и Марко посмотрел на него, прищурившись:  
– А это идея… Нет, не взорвать грузовик на самом деле, а создать угрозу безопасности, и тогда все агенты всех спецслужб просто бросятся спасать своих подопечных, и не до еды будет.  
Марио посмотрел на него, как на больного, но, подумав несколько секунд, кивнул. Едва самолёт сел, он набрал номер Юргена ещё раз и, дождавшись сигнала автоответчика, быстро заговорил:  
– Специальный агент Марио Гётце, идентификатор десять ноль девять ноль, прошу разрешения на проведение акции на территории Биаррица, – голос его звучал до ужаса официально, а потом он, немного запнувшись, закончил: – Короче, ничего не спрашивай, просто скажи да, мы идём спасать мир. Обещаю, что никто не пострадает. Люблю тебя.  
Он затолкал телефон в карман и оглянулся на Кубу с Лукашем:  
– Я бы на вашем месте тоже предупредил начальство, – сказал он, перегибаясь через спинку кресла. – Мы собираемся напасть на ресторан, в котором будет торжественный и очень закрытый банкет для глав государств G7, и, возможно, наставим пистолет на Дональда Трампа.  
Марко даже шею вытянул, чтобы посмотреть на выражения их лиц, и не пожалел об этом. Куба приложил ладонь к лицу, становясь похожим на капитана Пикара из «Звёздного пути», а Лукаш только широко улыбнулся:  
– Господи, как же я люблю свою работу! – сказал он, вообще без сарказма. – Особенно в такие моменты.  
– Особенно, когда выспишься, – Куба встал, достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер. Он взял свой рюкзак с багажной полки и, не дожидаясь Лукаша, вышел из самолёта. Марко слышал, как он говорил что-то на польском, и судя по лицу Роберта, ничего хорошего он не ждал.  
Сам Роберт встал на ноги, потянулся и подхватил рюкзак с сидения рядом с Марио. Другой рукой он снял свою сумку с багажной полки и тоже пошёл к выходу, и Марко догнал его у трапа.  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Ненавижу политику, – ответил Роберт. – Знаешь, есть такие дела, после которых хочется просто отмыться поскорее и забыть о них.  
– Прошлый октябрь, – кивнул Марко. – Я помню.  
– Вот это – такое дело.  
Роберт нахмурился, ладонью провёл по лицу, и Марко понял, как же сильно он устал: от перелётов, напряжения, непонимания и тревоги за Марко. Не столько от того, что в него может пуля попасть, как в Бадене было, сколько от того, какие последствия свалятся на их шеи после окончания саммита.  
Если вообще они доживут до этого момента, и французские спецслужбы не расстреляют их на подходе.  
– Марио бы сказал, что всё будет в порядке, – Марко улыбнулся и виском прижался к плечу Роберта. – Он всегда дело говорит.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Марио у него за спиной. – Вы можете поговорить, когда всё закончится, а то нас машина ждёт, а часики-то тикают.  
Марко фыркнул и, отобрав у Роберта сумку, легко сбежал по ступенькам трапа.

_За полчаса до выстрела._

Они вообще не прятались. Припарковали арендованный внедорожник в квартале от ресторана. Прямо под прицелом камер – Марио некоторые ещё и развернул специально – выбрались на вылизанный к саммиту асфальт и разошлись по позициям. Юлиан и Кай под заинтересованными взглядами прохожих обрядились в жёлтые костюмы химзащиты, перешучиваясь, подхватили чемоданчики с угрожающими наклейками биологической опасности и пошли к служебному входу в ресторан. Куба и Лукаш застегнули друг на друге бронежилеты, вытащили из багажника две винтовки и, совсем не скрываясь, пошли ко входу ближайшего высотного здания. В этот момент прохожих вокруг резко стало меньше. На пороге бизнес центра Лукаш обернулся, показал большой палец и, лучезарно улыбнувшись, будто его снимали на обложку GQ, шагнул во вращающуюся дверь.  
– Выпендрёжник, – пробормотал Марко в общий эфир, и Куба откликнулся:  
– Он просто выспался, малец.  
А потом выстрелил в потолок холостыми, и где-то в фойе раздались крики охраны.  
– Пошли? – Марко нервно облизнул губы, почесал ухо и, попрыгав, чтобы точно не брякать во время операции, протянул Роберту руку.  
Тот ухватился за пальцы Марко, сжал их, и Марко заметил, что руки у него совсем ледяные. Нервничали они все – ещё бы, это была никем не одобренная операция, и Роберт, наверное, мысленно уже сложил погоны и продумал планы побега в страну, с которой у Польши не подписан договор об экстрадиции.  
Если честно, Марко был согласен и на Мексику какую-нибудь сраную, лишь бы быть рядом с ним.  
И хрен с ним, со званием специального агента.  
– Пошли, – сказал Роберт уверенно и отпустил руку Марко.  
И они пошли.  
Не скрываясь, не ускоряя шага и не пряча пистолеты. Поймав взгляд Роберта, Марко усмехнулся и снял с воротника тёмные очки – надел их отточенным жестом и изобразил голливудскую улыбку. У него, конечно, получилось хуже, чем у Лукаша, но он заметил, как Роберт прикрыл на миг глаза и дёрнул уголком рта, скрывая смех, и улыбнулся еще шире.  
Кажется, охрана и спецслужбы просто дар речи потеряли от их наглости. По крайней мере, их никто не остановил, хотя Марко и ждал пули в лоб от одного из десятка снайперов с разнообразными паспортами в радиусе квартала.  
Марио, конечно, нарочно залил в систему распознавания лиц интерпола по сотне их личных фотографий, чтобы из узнали в любом IT-отделе разведки в Европе, но Марко всё равно боялся.  
Не за себя – за Роберта.  
Как всегда.  
– На позиции, – услышал Марко ровный голос Лукаша, и тут же – мягкую отдачу его PSG1. – Пришлось разбить винтовку французского снайпера, – пояснил он. – Только винтовку, сам он цел, чего нельзя сказать о его самолюбии.  
– Как ты узнал, что он француз?  
Лукаш мягко рассмеялся:  
– Опыт, малец, дело такое, идите уже.  
– Мы тоже на позиции, – на стороне Юлиана брякнула какая-то посуда. – Всех сотрудников ресторана вывели, к нам позвали менеджера. А те документы точно сработают?  
– Я же в твоей вакцине не сомневался, – огрызнулся Марко, и тут же услышал голос Кая, который, конечно, пошёл защищать Юле от всех нападок:  
– Антитоксин, вообще-то, и его проверили, а документы…  
– А документы и проверять не надо, не спорь со старшими, – Марко хмыкнул. – Что у нас с меню?  
– Яблочный мусс уже подали, и там какое-то желе с ними же.  
У Марко аж сердце удар пропустило от этих слов. По всему выходило, что им, действительно, придётся работать, а не только пугать и отвлекать внимание. Он бросил взгляд на Роберта, который понял его без слов, и моргнув, рванулся вперёд.  
Марко плохо понимал, что делает – тело, натасканное на тренировках, работало как-то само: принять удар плечом, отразить в сторону, увернуться, накинуть на шею противника его же ленточку от пропуска и затянуть чуть сильнее, просто чтобы кислород перекрыть, а потом повернуться вместе с его уже обмякшим телом и принять следующий удар не на себя – а не его внушительный живот. Рядом Роберт и вовсе походил на мельницу, и Марко с усилием отвёл взгляд, чтобы не отвлекаться от главных событий. Он слышал только дыхание Роберта и редкие подсказки Марио в ухе:  
– Слева ещё двое, у них пистолет. Молодец, теперь на пол. У него дубинка. Роберт!  
После этого оклика тот упал на колени, пропуская над собой клеммы электрошокера, под которые Марко подставил бок ещё одного незадачливого охранника и тут же отскочил, чтобы не получить разряд. Отскочил – и плечом ударился об открытую дверь главного зала.  
Ему хватило только одного взгляда внутрь, чтобы понять, что дело плохо. Ровно напротив входа за накрытым помпезной скатертью столом сидел человек, чьё лицо он то и дело видел в новостных лентах в интернете. В руках у него была тарталетка с муссом, украшенная ломтиками яблока, которую он не донёс до рта, отвлёкшись на шум. Теперь он с округлившимся от удивления ртом смотрел в затылок Роберта из-под белёсых ресниц, и карамельный соус стекал по его пухлым пальцам.  
И Марко понял, что не успеет. Что сейчас один из самых влиятельных политиков мира поймёт, что весь этот шум не стоит его внимания, и машинально – о, на абсолютном автопилоте! – затолкает тарталетку в рот, и всё.  
Внутренне перекрестившись, Марко сделал то, что мог.  
Он выдернул из кобуры пистолет и навёл его на яблочный кексик.  
Стоило это сделать, и вокруг, как в долби диджитал, одновременно лязгнули затворы пары десятков пистолетов.  
– Специальный агент Марко Ройс, – Марко не видел вошедшего в фойе, но истерику в незнакомом голосе слышал отчётливо. – Что у вас тут случилось?  
Марко только плечом дёрнул. Правым – левая, с пистолетом, немного дрожала, и ровно под краешком дула Марко видел встрёпанные волосы Роберта. Сам Роберт стоял на коленях в дверях зала и смотрел на Марко. У него, конечно, не было феноменальной памяти, и он не знал, почему Марко принял такое решение – но доверял ему полностью: своё звание, свою жизнь, судьбу Европы, наконец.  
– Стреляй, ты чего ждёшь? – негромко спросил Роберт, не отводя взгляда от Марко. Он совершенно не боялся, хотя на него сейчас были направлены стволы небольшого арсенала, в том числе, и несколько секретных разработок.  
– Не получится, – Марко говорил очень тихо, одними губами. Точно так же они разговаривали однажды в тире, когда Роберт впервые передвинул мишени на десять метров дальше привычного расстояния.  
– Получится, – так же тихо и спокойно, как и там, в тире, ответил Роберт, закрыл глаза и, улыбнувшись, повторил: – Стреляй же, ну?  
Марко прицелился, облизнул губы и нажал на курок.  
Пуля прошила тарталетку в руках президента Соединённых Штатов насквозь и глубоко ушла в обитую бархатом стену.  
Марко выдохнул, отбросил пистолет в сторону и медленно заложил руки за голову.  
– Говорил же, получится, – Роберт улыбнулся и повторил его жест.  
За спиной Марко кто-то громко выругался, а потом раздался совсем уж неуместный здесь смех Юргена Клоппа.

_Через 2 часа после выстрела._

– Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему нас не убили? – Роберт сидел на бетонном блоке, скатав свой кевларовый комбинезон до пояса и оставив обитые железом ботинки на песке. – Нет, я рад, что этого не произошло, но ты наставил пистолет на президента США. Да тебя подстрелить должны были ещё до того, как ты до кобуры дотянулся.  
Он выдохнул дым в розовеющее закатом небо и повёл плечами. С каждой затяжкой традиционной сигареты по завершению задания он расслаблялся всё больше, и Марко,подтянув плавки, сел рядом с ним, прижимаясь боком к его тёплому плечу.  
– Марио, – он вынул сигарету из пальцев Роберта, тоже затянулся, поморщился и раздавил окурок о бетон. – Он же звонил Юргену, и тот всё организовал. У него есть какие-то друзья в Англии, и он дал их номер Марио. Марио позвонил им, и они сделали запрос на проверку задним числом – комар носу не подточит.  
– Так тот ушастый, с холодными глазами?  
– Капитан Хендерсон, Ми6, ага, наше прикрытие, – Марко, прищурившись, посмотрел на солнце сквозь ресницы. – По всем документам мы были просто проверкой их готовности. Шефу теперь медаль какую-нибудь дадут.  
– И кубок.  
Роберт усмехнулся и пихнул его плечом, а Марко вытянул ноги, зарываясь пальцами в песок, и подставил лицо солнцу. Оно уже не палило так, как днём, а скорее гладило прогретыми ладонями. Неподалёку шуршало море, лениво набегая на глянцевый песок, и хотелось просто растянуться на пляже, подставляя помятые в драке рёбра под последние лучи солнца, а потом долго целоваться, прячась от чужих взглядов за полосатым зонтом. Вон, как Куба с Лукашем, которые оккупировали один из лежаков.  
Пляж они освободили быстро – Кай и Юлиан, так и не сняв своих химзащитных скафандров, помахали чемоданчиками с наклейками радиации и поддельными документами перед администрацией пляжа, и всех отдыхающих – как ветром сдуло. То, что в чемоданчике вместо пробирок лежали полотенца и надувной мяч, никого не заинтересовало. Сейчас они этим мячом и перебрасывались, стоя по пояс в воде, и Юлиан то и дело посматривал на Кая, не веря, что ни амнезия, ни афазия, ни отказ печени ему не грозят.  
Марко мог бы пойти к ним, или позвать Марио соревноваться в том, кто быстрее доплывёт до буйков, даже если бы для этого пришлось оттащить его от Юргена, который с невыразимой нежностью в прячущемся за стёклами очков взгляде, намазывал на плечи Марио солнцезащитный крем.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Роберта: солнце золотило его лоб и резче очерчивало тени от ресниц на скулах и малозаметный шрам в уголке рта, и тревожно нахмуренная складка между бровей на его лбу постепенно выравнивалась. Марко не выдержал и провёл по ней кончиками пальцев, разглаживая, и Роберт усмехнулся. Он вскинул голову, поймав пальцы Марко губами, и рассмеялся.  
Наконец-то, впервые с начала этой дурацкой операции по спасению мира.  
– Поймал, – признал Марко очевидно, и Роберт откликнулся:  
– Ты и не убегал.  
Он повернул голову, чуть наклонился и посмотрел Марко прямо в глаза. Не отводя взгляда, он вытащил из уха наушник и оставил его на бетонном блоке.  
– Ты охуенно красивый, – сказал он, и его голос звучал на полтона ниже, отчего у Марко на загривке даже мурашки выступили. Роберт протянул руку и вынул наушник из уха Марко, присоединив его к своему. – Солнце это, море, ты…  
– Адреналин, – подхватил Марко, усмехаясь, – и весь наш этаж в отеле на первой линии.  
– Я даже спальник с собой взял, – Роберт ловко спрыгнул на песок и протянул Марко руку: – Пойдём?  
Марко вложил руку в его ладонь.  
Марио проводил их понимающим взглядом и, встав с лежака, дошёл до бетонного блока. Он поднял оба наушника и вернулся к Юргену.  
Передатчик Марко в его ладони слегка завибрировал, сообщая о новом входящем, но Марио сжал его в кулаке крепче – что бы ни случилось, это могло подождать. Сейчас у специального агента Марко Ройса были дела поважнее. 


End file.
